


The Letter That Started It All.

by nibble20, Silverbrook123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Epic, Odyssey, implied mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibble20/pseuds/nibble20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbrook123/pseuds/Silverbrook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been at war for just under 5 years when he receives a strange letter from someone who has kidnapped Gavin, and will only release him if Michael brings back the Tower of Pimps (called a trophy in story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first legit short story I have every really written, I first got the prompt from an English project my freshman year. Please be nice, and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors it was typed on an iPad. Please remember that this was written for a English paper, where the teacher didn't know what Roosterteeth was. Therefore, some things (Tower of Pimps), may appear under different names (trophy).  
> \--------  
> Okay, due to some editing I am going to re-post the first chapter. I would highly recommend that you re-read it because some details that will have an effect in the overall strory have changed. Thanks everybody who has read so far and the people who left kudos!

My name is Michael Jones, and this is my adventure of trying to save my best friend. It all started about 5 years ago when a war started. It was a massive war with many, many casualties. Now, at this point you may ask yourself, ‘Michael, if there are so many casualties why would you travel to such a place?’. You see, I’m a doctor, and I've always wanted to help people. And what better way to do that if you're a doctor, than at a war zone.

Helping people, or maybe just this one person, is why I originally wanted to be a doctor. My best friend, Gavin, is what you might call slightly clumsy... okay a little more than slightly. I figured that if I was specially trained I could keep a better eye on him.  
About the time after the war ended, and people requiring medical attention started to dim down, I received a letter from Gavin. He was probably just being impatient and wondering when I was coming back. I knew right away it was from him when the labeling of the envelope had said, ‘My boy’. It was kind of our thing. While reading over it I could clearly hear his voice in my mind. Him pronouncing ‘boy’ like ‘boi’ with stupid little British accent of his. For some reason, as I opened I started to get a sick sense in my gut, an impending doom preparing to present itself. Despite the subtle shake of my hands, I continued to open the letter and began to read.

“Dear Michael,  
I am sorry to inform you but this is indeed not ‘Your Boy’.”

As I read this, there was a sinister undertone laced in every word. I continued to read on, wondering what the hell was going on.

“At this point, it is not important for you to know what my name is. In fact, if I had it my way, you will never figure out who I am. The reason I am contacting you today is because I have Gavin. Now I don’t plan on hurting him, that is unless you don’t what I ask of you. Some idiots have stolen something very important of mine, a trophy if you will. It is made of 4 separate pieces of gold and each one of these thieves has a piece. Simply put, I want them back. Your job is to find these 4 men and get me the pieces. When you have all the pieces come to the Trophy Hall, I’m sure you know where it is, you and Gavin met there, yes? Once I have all the pieces, I will hand over Gavin. Simple enough, I think. I'll give you about one week? Good? Great to hear. “

The rest of the letter included locations of where the 4 thieves were, or where they could be. At the very bottom of the paper it wrote:

“Good luck Michael. Oh, and try not to get any blood on my trophy. Wouldn’t want to have to kill Gavin for that.”

After I read that last line I immediately realized how real this threat was. I filed the papers back up and shoved them in the envelope, cringing when I saw the label on the outside of envelope. How the hell did this idiot get Gavin to write on the envelope. 'Beside the point,' I thought, 'I needed to find my captain so I could leave and set out to find this damn trophy,' hoping I could leave within the hour. After a 30 second search party, where I was the only one participating, I had my captain in my sights. I started quickly marching towards him when I realized that if I told him the truth, Christ only knew what that psychopath would do if he found out I told somebody.

After creating a more reasonable story as to why I had to leave, I walked over to my captain and told him. He looked at me unsteadily. Maybe I rambled too much.

"Jones," He started, at this point my stomach dropped, again. I continued to look at my captain waiting for him to finish.

"Have a safe trip home."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and immediate grabbed him into one of the most awkward hugs I've ever had. At this point I realized that he didn't know how much these words meant to me so I released him. I thanked him one last time and went to the cabins to get my stuff. As I was getting ready to head out of the city, a bunch of my friends came over to me and wished me good luck.

"Good luck Michael" one said.

"Let us know when you get back" another spoke out.

"We'll miss you" another said.

Finally our captain walked over to our 'Team Michael' huddle.

"Michael, it's been a pleasure working with you. And now I have a surprise for you. If you wouldn't mind closing your eyes and holding out your hand."  
I did what he asked, after closing my eyes he rested my hand on his arm and he started to lead me what felt like downhill, to the water maybe? We halted to a stop, and I smelt the air. Yep, the ocean, definitely. The bitter punch of the salt water stayed it my nose longer than I would liked it to.

"Okay Michael, open you eyes."

At first I was rather confused not realizing why there was a boat bobbing around in the water. Then it clicked that my captain had gotten me a boat, but it's wasn't any old boat it was a legitimately good boat. But where the hell did he get a boat this nice so fast. I looked over him and he had this look of pride on his face looking from the boat to me.

"You like it?" He spoke.

You see my captain didn't really show emotion, he used to say 'When you've see the things I've seen, you'll know why'. But when I looked up at him and saw his eyes welling up with tears, and when a single one fell I didn't dare say a thing, knowing it would hurt his pride, especially knowing his was very hard on him to see one of his men go.

"Yeah, cap, it's great. But where did you get it on such short notice?"

"I'm always prepared Michael. You ready?"

"Yep, just got to get my stuff. Boys?" They helped me load up the boat, and I gave my final hugs, and saved the last hug for my captain. I boarded my boat and set off to start my journey of saving Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets the first of the thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating next week because of Christmas, and maybe even the week after that, honestly not sure yet. Anyways here is holiday gift for you guys, hope you enjoy. Also, please, re-read the first chapter. I edited some stuff out, so in the long run it might make more sense to re-read that first. Thanks!

The letter said to go in the ocean and look up. But what the hell could be up there? I set off and within the hour I saw a strange platform floating in the sky, a gold block displayed on top of it. At this point, I thought to myself, I had 3 options. 1) Yell up there and ask this dude, Geoff, or so the letter said, to throw it down and tell him a life is at stake. 2) Create a sneaky plan to have him invite me up there. 3) Wait until night fall and sneak up there and take it when he is asleep. I decide on plan 3, and steer to the nearest shore to wait until night fall.

I decide it would be best if I hid somewhere. Lucky for me, along the shore, if you went back a little, there was a wall of giant rocks creating holes, crevices and caves. Taking advantage my newfound shelter, I slid past some rocks and found a comfortable cave to rest before night fall. I rolled out my sleeping bag, crawled in and quickly dosed off, thinking of the journey ahead of me. I mostly thought about Gavin though.  
***

I jolted up, snapping my eyes open. A nightmare, great, I thought. I'm already haunted with the fact that Gavin might die in real life, now I can't sleep with those thoughts plaguing my dreams. Now, taking in a full awareness of my surroundings, I noted it was dark out, meaning night has fallen. I quickly packed up all my things and leave them on the shore for a fast escape. Next problem, how was I going to get to the floating platform in the sky? Looking up at the platform I saw a staircase. How much planning went into this thing? Figuring that the safest way to get to the platform would be the staircase, I followed where the staircase was coming down to, eventually reached the bottom. Taking a deep breath, I began ascending to the platform.

'Shit. This is a long walk,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I should have thought up a better plan.' Just as these thoughts stated to come across my mind, I saw the platform. Now more aware of how close I was to the sleeping man, I slowed my breathing, making it softer, and tried to ease some of the weight off of my feet. Edging closer and closer to the platform, so I can figure out the situation I was about to get myself in, something was extremely weird about the scene. There was no one here. Still holding out hope that there was a good reason as to why Geoff wasn't in bed, I took one step into the platform. It felt sturdy enough, I placed my second foot down, still not completely trusting in the platform. Suddenly, BAM! The floor fell through! I knew I shouldn't have trusted it.

I started flailing around, waiting for the impending doom and pain to follow, until I realized that I was in a net and not about to die. I heard footsteps slowly approaching, and looked up to see somebody. When I did, I had this slight urge to burst out laughing, not believing that this man would be deciding my fate. He had short dark brown hair, with a few specks of gray. Some longish stubble, but what I wanted to laugh at was his mustache, curled at tips making him kind of look like an evil villain if a western movie.

"You must be Geoff." I said, hoping to God he wouldn't kill me right there and then.

"Yeah, that's me. So that makes you Michael, right?" How the hell did he know my name?

"Yup. So, you want to pull me out of this trap?" I was really taking a leap with this. He held his hand down to me, bracing himself to pull me up. I grabbed his wrist and, when I was close enough to the edge of the hole, I put my hand on the edge and started pushing, lifting me out of the hole.

"So.... " I started awkwardly.

"I'll cut you off right there. I know you are Michael, you probably want to know why, right?" I nod, hoping he would go on.

"You see, when Gavin came to the U.S. he needed somewhere to stay, so he stayed with me, my wife, and my kid. Then, when he moved out, you and him became friends and whenever he visited he would tell us all about you."

"Oh. Cool, he may have menti-" he cut me off.

"Dude, I'm not done, I've got more stuff to go over. Gavin is missing. And somehow I think you have something to do with it. So if you would, when I am done talking, please explain yourself that would be great."

I was shocked, I mean yeah I had something to do with it but the way Geoff, like it was my fault he was missing. He was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. So I told him everything. About the war, me leaving, and when I got to the letter portion he looked as though he could break down into a puddle of tears, right then and there. He looked up at me, and spoke softly, with still with a commanding tone,

"Michael, you need to save him. I'll give you a gold block, but there is not much I can do besides that. I never learned their names and didn't tell them mine, in case one of us got caught, just to be safe, you know. I never though Gavin or anybody would get hurt from this stupid idea."

"Geoff, if Gavin told you anything about me, you would know how much I care about his wellbeing. That's why I came here to get the gold block, to save him. He's my best friend, Geoff. But can you tell me who I'm up against?"

"Michael, I wish I could. So very much I wish I could. But even I don't know. We just grabbed it from the Trophy Hall, not really paying attention to who we took it from," He paused.

"You must go, here take the block," Geoff went to a chest in the far corner of the structure and passed it to me.

"You don't have much time, and you have much traveling to do. Good luck, and try to bring Gavin home safe."

"Bye Geoff, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's a short one. You should probably expect another chapter, hopefully, on Tuesday. Enjoy!

After leaving Geoff's place I went down to the shore line, grabbed my stuff, and got in my boat, heading off to find the next person, Jack. After finding that Gavin, Geoff and myself we all connected, I wondered if any of us would have a connection, excluding the robber part. It wasn't until a couple hours later that my eyes had begun to grow tired from the day. All the thinking and traveling and Geoff-ing, had really worn me out so I decided to stop for the night and take a nap, I pulled the boat up to the nearest shore line and went to go lie down.  
\------------------------------

After I had gotten all the blocks, I headed to the Trophy Hall. Walking in the doors, there was an eerie chill in the air. The lack light extended that feeling.

"Hello? I've got the blocks. I've come to get Gavin."

"You're too late, he's dead," a dark, cold voice spoke. The lights flashed on and I looked down to see Gavin, bloody and bruised, lying in a puddle of his own blood. I screamed out, shouting, pleading for him to be alive. When I went to touch him, he was cold. There were tears streaming down my face, but it didn't matter, I wanted Gavin be alive. There was no hope for saving him, I looked up to the sky's screaming to any God who was listing, or the Universe, just wanting Gavin to live. "Plea-"  
\-------------------------------

I jolted awake with such speed, maybe even hurting my back or neck in the process. I went to rub my eyes when I felt my face was damp. I had been crying in my sleep. The sun wasn't even up yet, but there was no point in going back to bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. I packed up all stuff got into my boat, headed off to find Jack. Before I turned the key to drive off, I wiped at my eyes, their vision still cloudy. I couldn't tell if it was due to tiredness or the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It you enjoyed it comment, subscribe, or give kudos. If you want to see more of me, follow me on tumblr at nibble20. Thanks! And to anyone who is prepping for midterms, good luck on your test and studying.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry, I've had this chapter written for a long time but I haven't got to posting it yet. Anyways here you go:

Continuing to follow the shore line with my boat started to pay off. A little village was making its way into my line of sight. 'Perhaps this is where Jacks house is,' I thought to myself. I pulled up onto shore looking for any signs that people lived here. After looking around from the view of my boat and finding a fenced off area with livestock roaming around, I figured that someone had to live here. Even if it wasn’t Jack, maybe this person would know who they were. When I stared to walk over to the village, someone came out of one of the 2 houses. He had a rather large, but still well groomed, orange beard. On top of his head sat a combed over hair do, that was cut short. He looked over to where I was standing and, much to my dismay, saw me.

“Hey you! What are you doing here? Well, don’t just stand there, come over here and explain yourself” I just stud there, wishing I could disappear.

“I don’t have all day.” I starting straggling over, hoping that this would have as little conflict as possible.

“Well, what’s your name son?” Did he really just call me son? Just under a minute ago he was yelling at me, could that be considered yelling, am I just being paranoid?

“Seriously, any day now. Not like you haven’t wasted enough of my time already.”

“Michael, names Michael.”

“Nice to meet you Michael. I’m Jack. Now do you want to explain why you’re here?” I awkwardly swayed for but a moment. Debating if I should lie or tell the truth, hoping it would pay off like it did with Geoff. I decided on confronting him straight up, and asking him for help, wishing it would go as well as it did before.

“You and 3 other men took something, and please don’t deny it. I’ve already talked to the one with the creepy mustache and he told me everything. Normally I wouldn’t be one to stop crime and whatever, but my friend’s life is at stake.” I contained to speak about the war, Gavin, the letter, and what had happened so far in my adventure. He looked me up and down, trying to find any twinge of lie in my story.

“Michael, I don’t think your lying. But I’m not sure if I can trust yo-“ he stopped talk then began to freak out at whatever was behind me.

“Ah, shit. Not again. Why does it keep burning down, over and over again.” He started running over to his house, I turned around and my jaw dropped at the sight. His house was on fire. Like actually burning down, right in front of our eyes. 'Wait, where was Jack' I thought. He was just standing next to me. Shit.

“Jack, what the hell!?” I shouted out, watching as he ran toward his house. I quickly ran after him, trying to stop him. After seeing that I was coming after him, he pointed over to a hose and motioned to get it. There was also a switch next to it to turn the water on. I quickly turned on the switch and started to spray down the house. Before long, the house had stopped burning and was just smoking slightly. The damage wasn’t unfixable it would just take a week or two to get back to its previous state. I stated bobbing my head looking around for Jack but when I couldn’t find him from where I was standing, I started to get worried.

“Jack…Jack…JACK!? Where are you, Jack?” after the last call of his name I heard some mumbling from behind the house. Not sure whether or not he was okay, I dropped the hose and ran to where I heard the mumbling.

Most people would have been immediately freak out, but with my background in the medical profession I didn’t dare hesitate. I ran over to his body slumped body, shaking with the pain of the burns wrapping his arm.

“Jack let me see. I’m a doctor, Jack, I can help you.” After briefly convincing him to handover his arm he did, and I could finally let a breath out, it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Jack was probably milking it.

“Okay Jack it’s not that bad, I’ve seen worse. Just let me grab my bag and I can take care of this for you.” I went over to where I dropped my bags and got the medical kit out, then walked over to Jack to take care of his arm. It didn’t take long to fix, just some wrappings and pain meds and Jack was right as rain.

“Michael, I really need to thank you. You saved my life and my house.”

“Nah, Jack. I’m a doctor, we help people, it’s kind of our thing.”

“No, really, thank you. And for what you did form me, risking getting burnt. Here…” he held out the 2nd piece of gold for the trophy. After he handed it over, he kept talking.

“I don’t know a lot about what you will find when you get to the Trophy Room, but I can tell you how to get the next piece."

 

Sorry for any spelling erros. I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Ray!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this story. Hope you enjoy!

Jack went on about how the house across the village from his was the home of Ray, the next person on my list. As Jack put it, Ray had some issues with people making fun of him by calling him X-Ray. So he became a shut in, and only Jack knew the ‘password' to get in. He had a bold personality with people he knew, but was really shy around others. Overall, Jack said it would be in my best interest to do the following. Use the password, “Going Cakeless”, to get him to open the door. Then, before he starts freaking out, tell him that you're a friend of Jack's, and ask to be let inside.

“From there tell him everything you told me and ask for the gold piece. If he doesn’t believe you, show him the gold piece I gave you,” He finished.

“And it’s that simple?” I questioned.

“It should be, don’t do anything to put him on edge or scare him. And, whatever you do, DO NOT say X-Ray. I’m honestly not sure why it upsets him so much, but it does. So just don’t do it, at all.”

“Okay. Thank you Jack. Be careful with that arm.” After I said that he went into to his house, or at least the one room that had a roof over it, and I headed off to Ray’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more often, I promise! Comments and criticism is always welcome. Ask me questions at nibble20.tumblr.com or on Twitter @nibble200


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The walk felt way longer than it looked from afar. After about 20 minutes of walking, I finally arrived at Ray’s front door. I knocked on it softly, careful not to scare him, but loud enough for him to hear. Not even a minute passes before I hear a hushed monotone voice say, "Password, please."

“Going Cakeless” I responded, keeping my voice low. The door opened slowly with an eerie creek. The man at the door wasn’t so much a man, but as a young adult, close to my age rather than Geoff or Jack. His hair was black and had a tiny amount of bangs covering less than an inch of his forehead. His black glasses framed his eyes and the skin surrounding them.

“Who are you?” Before he could create a giant list of questions, Michael stopped him, and got on track with Jack’s plan.

“My name is Michael Jones, I’m friends with Jack. Is there any way you will let me inside, but if it would make you more comfortable I can stay out here.”

“No Michael, I’m liking you so far, come on in.” After he let me in, and sat me down on his sofa. I began my routine of explaining things. I basically had the whole thing memorized by now.

“Well, that is simple enough.” He went into a door, leading into a back room. He came out holding a gold piece in his hands. Ray walked over to where I was on the sofa, and sat down next to me, handing over the gold block.

“Is that it? No traps, nets, burning houses, anything?”

“Look dude, I don’t know what the first two loones put you up to, but when you came to my door,” he paused, seemly unsure of how to phrase this next part, “You were the nicest person I have talked to or have seen in a long time. Plus, I didn’t even want the stupid piece.”

“What do you mean?” It didn’t add up to me, why he would steal something if he didn’t care about what he was stealing.

“Oh, so nobody told you? Well, our friend Ryan planned this whole thing. He needed a four-man group to steal the whole thing. Each one of us got a piece so no one particular person would get caught.”

“Okay, I guess that makes enough sense.” I knew the clock was ticking down and I had to be on my way, but part of me just felt bad for leaving Ray there.

“Hey Ray, after im done with this journey, do you want to hang out some time?”

“Yeah Michael, it would be great, but you really should be getting on your way. Good luck and let me know when you get Gavin back.” With that, he shuffled me out of the house and on my way to find Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thanks for everyone who stuck around, hope it was a good time.

It didn’t take me very long to find “The Royal Court” as there were signs pointing very where to find it. It was a rather odd court, being that it was outdoors. I stopped at the gates, peering inside the area. It looked to be desolate, besides a cow wandering around. Figuring that it was safe, I opened the gate and walked into The Court. As soon as I stepped in, a man came out from around the corner of the judges desk. He looked to be an ‘interesting’ man. He had a light brown hair color it was of a longer length but still stayed on his head, resting lightly poofy on his head. Along with this he had a well trimmed mustache and beard. Just from looks alone I got a creapy vibe from him.

“Why hello there, you must be this Michael I have heard of,” I nodded. “And you were hoping I would just hand it over like the other 3 did, am I wrong?”

“No you aren’t, but you se-“ he cut me off.

“If you are going to take something of mine, let us rather make a game of it,” I nodded questionably. At this point I was willing to do almost anything to get the final piece.

“Okay then, I have hidden the piece somewhere in the Court room. If you find it you will get to keep it. You understand?” I nodded, “Then begin."

The cow seemed rather suspious, I checked in it's pen first. After dodging cow poop, I found, tucked away in the corner, a small chest. After opening it I saw the final gold piece. I grabbed it and made my way back out of the pow poo piles.

“Michael, Michael, Michael. It wasn’t supposed to be his easy. You weren’t supposed to make it past all these obsicals," Ryan stated in a taunting voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yes, the four of us went to to steal the trophie, but I wanted all four pieces. Therefore, I wrote the letter to make you get the other three pieces and bring them back to me. Then, I would say you had the wrong Ryan or something like that, have you spend the night and while you were sleeping, grab the blocks and run. I would let Gavin out and everything would be fine.”

“So what’s stopping me from leaving now and getting help?" I asked.

“First, I have Gavin, and second I have this.” He pulled a knife out from the back of his pants, and rushed toward me. From there, I'm not really sure what happened. I remember thinking of Gavin, and hoped he would be okay. That Ryan would take the blocks and go, and let Gavin and the others be.  
***  
When I woke up, I kept my eyes shut. I didn’t want to know where I was. I stayed like that, listening to a constant beeping, going off like a metronome. The god awful smell of sterilization. A hospital? I opened my eyes and saw Gavin sitting next to me. He was asleep, but not like he was resting. I nudged him awake and the biggest smile came across his face.

“I missed you, Michael.”  
“I missed you too, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits   
> -Roosterteeth Productions and Achievement Hunter, most settings are from their internet series "Let's Play Minecraft" and characters are based off of their employees  
> \- Mojang, the game Minecraft, the platform where settings were originally created  
> -The Following tumblr users for advice and ideas  
> ryan-thejokesonme-guy, achievementt-teeth, thoseachievementhunterdorks, joelholamen, casielstoosterteethwingman, and achievement-hunter-fan (all by the way are fantastic blogs you should follow)  
> \- Silverbrook123 editing

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, kudos, comment, if you think it's worthy. I'm on tumblr on the name of nibble20, so follow me there if you want. Bye guys and thanks for reading.


End file.
